monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyla Ix
''"And yet, he still calls me fricken' dollink everytime I see him" - ''Nyla on Bardrick to Alyss. '''Nyla Ix '''is the immortal daughter of Nyx, Greek goddess of Night. Personality Nyla is all about intimidation to many people. She usually says something threatening to someone to ward them off if they're annoying her, though this doesn't work on Bardrick Jaeger for many reasons. Even to her friends, she's tough and hard to crack. Though, she does show sympathy at the weirdest moments. Physical Appearence Nyla usually appears with piercing mint green eyes, white hair with two streaks of mint green and lavender, and light grey skin. She has a few black and inky tattoos on her back, and they're usually not visible in public. She also can have fangs in her mouth from time to time. History Will write this later... Monster Parent/Classical Monster In Greek mythology, Nyx (Νύξ, "night"), is the diety of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation, and was the mother of personified gods such as Hypnos sleep and Thanatos death. She is also presumed the mother of Charon, Eris, Lyssa, Hemera, The Fates, The Keres, and others Nyla in there somewhere... Her appearances in mythology are sparse, but reveal her as a figure of exceptional power and beauty. She is found in the shadows of the world and only ever seen in glimpses. Relationships Family Nyla is fairly close to her mother, as she's usually around the household when Nyla's there as well. She also is close to her father, Erebus, though he isn't around as much as her mother is. She spends most of her downtime with her siblings, mostly Eris, Lyssa, and Hemera, even though she describes Hemera as "almost as annoying as Bardrick." Clemens Ixe is also one of Nyla's younger brothers. Romance Nyla isn't interested in anyone, as she believes love is completely idiotic. The creator and Psyche13http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Psyche13 believe that the pairing of Nyla and Bardrick is still unofficial and completely hilarious. Friends Nyla has opened up to a few people through out her life time. A few include Alyss Speculum, Willow Grey, and Dawn Huntress, who she is usually seen with. She's also friends with Maibe Anapa, but they don't hang out as often. On Alexis Underworld, her feelings are undetermined, she mostly treats her like a puppet in her "master plan." She often makes her grab something she's wanting, and often reffered to as "frenemies," as they both hate each other yet do a lot of things in the Underworld together. Enemies Nyla, if it had not been stated before, loathes many people. Though Bardrick has a special spot on her list, as he constantly annoys her. Clothing Basic Nyla wears a wears a lavender t-shirt with the saying "HATERS GONNA HATE" inscribed on it in partial Greek. She has a leather jacket that only covers her shoulders, and a belt with a greek design on it with a bronze pendant with the moon on it. She wears bronze shin-guards that are attached to her shoes, that look like classic greek shoes with a white toe. School's Out TBA. Quotes ''"Where the hell is a themesong when you need one?" ''- Nyla questioning nature. ''"Dude, you are the worst sneaky ninja" ''- Nyla to Alyss during video games. ''"From now on Specky, you will call me Stormageddon. And I will call you..well, still call you, Specky." ''- Nyla talking to Alyss. ''"STOP, you're annoying me to the point of even more madness." - ''Nyla just being herself. ''"THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER WHEN I AM! Specky will be my right hand women, Willow will be the brains..and you, Al, will be the raiser of the sun every other week." - ''Nyla telling everyone her plan for overlady-ship. Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Nyx Category:Females